


The Diva Question

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The song went off about five minutes ago. You bickered through it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diva Question

“Aw, come on, I'm always Patti LaBelle.”

“Do not whine. It is certainly not becoming of the Second Lady of the United States. Anyway, you are always Patti when you sing On My Own with Toby. This is completely different.”

“I don't see how.” CJ replied.

“I'm sure you don’t. You wouldn’t.”

“But you love Mary J. Blige, and I am handing her to you on a silver platter.”

“Yeah, but for this song I have to be Patti.”

“You never want to be Patti any other time.”

“So, should it not dictate that I would want to be this time?” Nora asked.

“No. Mary J.’s got a good bit of this song.”

“Spare me CJ. Don’t get me wrong, she kicks it as she always does but this is basically a harmony part. Patti gets all the good lines…you are hogging like you always do.”

“No way!” CJ exclaimed. “I do not hog.”

“Um hello, who always make me be Peter Cetera so they can be Cher? You would not even let me be Linda Ronstadt on my birthday…I had to be Aaron Neville.”

“He has a beautiful voice.” CJ reasoned. “Don’t you always get to be Barbra Streisand? And I let you be T-Boz the other day during Red Light Special.”

“Oh right, that Barbra Streisand thing doesn’t count because you don’t like her. And I had to rock paper scissors for T-Boz. I am demanding my right to be Patti…I have to put my foot down on this for your own good Claudia Jean.”

“Your foot down Nora Elaine, I think not. I'm Patti or it is nothing.”

“It’s nothing anyway.” Leo said. “The song went off about five minutes ago. You bickered through it.”

“I don't think you have ever done anything but bicker through it.” Toby added.

“OK.” CJ looked at Nora from the front seat of the Lincoln. “Look, I will let you be Linda Ronstadt the next time if I get to be Patti.”

“Linda forever and it is a deal.” Nora replied.

“Forever? Fine, but you cannot argue over being Peter Cetera anymore and you never get dibs on Patti.”

“Deal.”

They did the handshake they always did and their husbands smiled. CJ turned up the radio.

“Oh my God, I Knew You Were Waiting For Me! I am so Aretha Franklin.”

Nora sucked her teeth.

“You have got to be kidding me. You are so George Michael and I am Aretha Franklin. CJ, you are a diva hog.”

Leo cut off the car.

“Looks like we’re here; sorry ladies. You could continue this argument or we could help Jed celebrate his 65th birthday. Is it that tough of a decision?”

“Careful Leo,” Toby replied. “Tonight it just might be.”

“Ha! I am Linda forever.” Nora said, pinching CJ lightly on her naked back as they walked into the Manchester restaurant.

“We are arm wrestling for Aretha.” The Second Lady replied. “Charlie will officiate.”

“How about pudding wrestling?” Toby suggested.

“Shut up Toby!” they said in unison.

Leo just rolled his eyes and laughed.

***


End file.
